narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cursed Blessings: The Doomed Samsāra
Prologue The area was rocked by a massive fire explosion one that left a crater within the ground of the forest, the ground was haking from the impact of such a blast Blood covered the area of the ground among the Dark Forest, bodies were strewn across the land in tatters and pieces numbering in the hundreds. On the faces of the dead that were still faces were eyes that were now empty, souls and minds that were now taken by the Naraka Realm, not to a place of death but eternal punishment. A place between life and death where life was not accepted and death could not reach. Within this realm death was considered a luxury, as the souls imprisoned would often wail in the distance of the realm to be free from this eternal punishment. Among the blood stood a figure drenched in blood wielding a blade, that was equally blood red, with a hue to match that of who it slayed. The Yorukaze was a sword thsat had seen countless battles and claimed the lives of many, but due to the darkness of this forest it would only claim more, as Raido was tasked with a mission unlike any given to him by a village. This figure was the transporter to the Naraka Realm, and as of late during this mission he was living up to his old name the Dark Slayer. Raido X sheathed the blade as the darkness around him began to cover him, there was no trace of sunlight as only his eyes glowed in the dark. His Rippled patterned gaze glaring through the darkness looking for the next soul that was "judged" by the King of the dead Yama, to a fate worst than death. Tree's moved as eyes that glared red in the distance each targeted Raido, the eyes were full of hate and reeked full of the stench of old blood. Within this land Raido found the monument to all of the Sins of Humanity, here he found the true Evil he had search and hoped to kill at its source. However this mission would cost Raido something, his humanity.......... Would he stand firm to his beliefs, or wind up like Yama give up on humanity and act as another did before him. to Kill the Root of All Evil Raido channeled his power through the Asura Path as he pulled his jacket off his torso so the extra arms wouldn't tear though it, it landed harmless down his back looking if it was tied around his waist. With his Extra four arms Raido looked to inflict some serious damage to these spirits that seems to harness chakra and create physical forms for themselves. He needed to find the source of where this originated from. one of his arms turned into a arm cannon as it shifted and transformed, his other arm reached and grabbed his Yorukaze blade form its decorated hilt as even in the darkness the red hue blade small shimmer of light . Holding it high in the air. Raido had the look of a six armed Vajra and was about to inflict as much damage as one if not more in the next few moments..... Blurred Reality Despite the tree's massive size and blocking out the sun, the rising sunlight of the morning pierced through the tall canopy, shining a scarlet light to signal a new morning. Rather than in front of his table at home or a food stop, Raido found himself in the middle of a meeting of angry spirits and zombies summoned from the ground. With the light Raido could now see there was among the zombies, there was a hooded figure with a very decorated jacket with either a hood or helmet of a creatures face. Among the covered figure stood three creatures which towered even the size of Raido, each had their mouth sewn shut and their eyes were covered. Raido didn't have time to sit and wonder az the zombies that came from the earth stumbled in forward, their awkward motions and crippled forms made it easy for him to dance and weave his way around with his multiple arms he could strike form all sides. With his chakra disruption blades being used as a knife along side his Yorukaze and Yamaarashi to slice through and kill the zombies, he could fend them off. The numbers would be the issue as it appeared the more he killed the more appeared from the ground. The hooded figure stood over his work as he used Earth Release Resurrection Technique: Corpse Soil to ensure this person went no further. Not even a smile appeared across the covered face, no sound emitted from their lips as they watched with their arms folded. Yama I can see the chakra within the ground that was used to induce this jutsu, but getting the time to stop it will be crucial, the timing will have to be just right, otherwise we will find ourselves overflowing with our new fans. Raido X said as he used his free to arms and placed them out in both directions. I think this move should buy me just the time I need. Raido X said as he channeled his power through the Deva Path and fired off a decent blast using the Shinra Tensei. Blasting zombies and trees left and right. Raido's black coat was all but destroyed, it was ripped in pieces, and in tatters all that was remaining was the pants, boots and gloves. Raido's massive chest was exposed to the conditions of the weather but it did not phase him. The upcoming rain had only served as a premises to awaken more of his adrenaline, the rain would bounce and splash on his shoulders which were large enough to carry any village on them if he chose to. Raido twisted his wrist as he transitioned his blade to a backhand grip and began to advance forward, the edge of his Yourkaze slicing through the mindless groups like a knife through butter, dancing showing the prowess of his Capoeira style as he dodged flipped and kicked his way out of the large groups. With his power through the Asura Path active fired Flaming Arrow Missiles at the incoming wave of the dead bodies which caused another series of explosions which rocked the area and scattered the rain even further. Among the three men who stood watch over the battle of Raido and the hordes of undead not one of them moved or seemed displeased. I have been taking it to their zombies the past twenty minutes, and not from either of those three have I seen so much as a grunt of anger or disappointment. Raido X said to himself while he had his eyes locked on them. They have a plan and for now it seems I am playing right along with their plan, time for the contingency plan then. Raido X said as he this time focused on the three targets standing together noticing one of them was beginning to smile. Raido freed one of his arms and changed it form into that of an Arm Cannon , an prepared to fire a large potent blast of raw chakra to destroy the area of where the three figure stood, once the arm pointed in the direciton Raido saw that grin disappear of the face of the one who was smiling earlier as it began to turn and run to avoid the blast. Raido leaped in the air, the muscles in his legs propelled him upward a great distance, as the cannon steadily charged a blue light appearing at the end of the cannons barrel as it began to rotate and outstretched, Raido could use the bean to create massive laser and strike in a continuous pattern, or stike with a series of lethal blast. "Im feeling lucky Yama, im gonna use the rapid fire function and fire off a few rounds at the area to ensure I don't miss altogether". Raido X said as he released the chakra which reached it's climax. As the Blast was released from the cannon it created an immense pressure of wind as it was fired with such force, followed by two more shots. These blast literally wrecked havoc as they spiraled into the ground and released their payload in a glorious but violent explosion that rocked the ground, the following shots only added to this violence as it ripped through the ground tearing tree' and slicing through the forest before its immediate explosion. These blast provided light into the area and reflected off the rain drops that continually feel going about their business as if nothing was happening. Smoke rose from the area as there was a deep scar on the area where the blast landed. "Looks like I made bad first impression, I scared of my new friends before I even got to meet them. I was always scolded for being such a rough house with my friends". Raido joked around as he and Yama viewed the carnage. Raido preferred a cleaner fight which resulted in more results and less collateral, however when needed Raido was capable of leveling entire areas leaving nothing left but scars on the area as a reminder. Yea well now they re running from you, I sense dukkha fro all three of the them, but two of the three feel unusual, almost corporeal. I believe them to be summons and are technically not of this land, we should track down the real one, and deal with him. Raido had to do a double take what he saw before his eyes was something that no Rinnegan user, human or even Yama had ever seen before was happening. The forest began to heal itself, as the tree's began to once again form and grow back into their roots and the scars of the prior battle vanished as if it never happened. Raido placed all six of his hands on his face and rubbed his eyes. No way this shit is really happening, Raido said trying to convince himself. No this is real there's chakra all in the ground working to repair the damage, and its coming from everywhere so I can't pinpoint it. The world is an absurd place, one that the more you learn the less you understand. The Rinnegan has allowed me to open my eyes to the world around me to see the barriers we all as people set for our selves, yet nothing will ever be perfect. Raido X said randomly outloud. Words such as peace, stability, and Perfections have long since been lost, but yet is still obtainable. Yet Peace is not yet peace if does not have violence to balance it, and peace is usually obtained by way of violence. Raido X said to Yama stroking his chin. The culmination of his years was beginning to turn full circle, and at the young age of 27 Raido could see it all unfold. The world really did exist in its own cycle. A wheel which turned and turned and kept going regardless of who was behind it, eventually the person would be replaced and the wheel would continue where it left off and spin. Judge, Jury, & Executioner As Dukkha source of the three men turned back into one, Raido was prepared to chase when he was immediately stopped by Yama. Raido no!!! Let him go for now, we can return to him later, as well as this forest. For now there is something much larger going on that you must help be made aware of. Yama said with great urgency. There is a village, city rather that is quite the distance from here, its range is beyond what you can current;y sense, and the dukkha has grown to extraordinary levels, and needless to say its something I want you to investigate, However in your current condition its best if you change clothes and allow me to debrief a bit further on this mission, it will be unlike any other I have ever asked of you. Yama was always serious as far as Raido was concerned, but this new mission seemed to take great importance over the one he was one it seemed. Yama never stopped Raido on a mission, and made it a habit to ensure that. Raido finished most of his mission. Alright then lets hear it, you can tell me along they way while I get my new outfit, I was looking to change clothes anyway to an outfit I designed myself, I wanted to wear it earlier but I thought this black coat was just to cool. Raido X said as he examined what was left of his coat. Raido used his Siddha to warp him to his personal HQ and Base. TheTemizuya Shrine. When Raido's body began to materialize he stood within the many rooms that were lite with the amazing sprawl of colors, the fact that he mastered all three source of dukkha allowed him access to these rooms at any time, as he walke din among the many outfits he had worn in his lifetime, each one having a different passing memory as he looked at them with such conviction. The he looked at this new one, with was a black jumpsuit with red flame designs flowing over the chest and shoulder and neck, it had one long sleeve and one sleeveless arm, as well as one glove and and waist coat giving him a cape light appearance from the waist down. As Raido put the clothes on, it quicly conformed to his muscular body feeling like a true fit, as Raido put the wrist bands on and finally the one glove he could feel as if he had become someone new. "You know what they say Yama if you look good, then you feel good". Raido X said as he did a few moves of his Capoeira arts to get a feel for the outfit. Yes, Raido I am glad to see you are happy wit you current garbs but moving forward I would like you to pay close attention to what I am about to mask you to do. Listen carefulle, your next mission consist of quelling a corrupted faction that has overrun and oppressed a village. Yama said with such vigor that Raido really gave him a glancing look. You will go undercover as a splinter cell, and help incite and establish a opposing force, which will effectively create a civil war. This Civil war will strain the faction and help quell their oppression on the village and eventually we can end them all together. Raido sat there gazing up at the request Yama just gave him, I don't mind helping out in this case Yama, my question is what interest do you have in this, you had us avoid the last few wars as there was nothing for use to gain if I remember correctly , now here it is you want me to not only join a civil war, but you want to ensure that it heads in the right direction and that we have a direct hand in it. Raido X said as he sat down and concentrated. This faction I speak of is funded and directly profit from the spoils of many wars, which are waged to keep the balance of power. To be quite frank this faction is aligned with the group you just so happen to be running into a lot lately..... Hitoterasu. They oversee the factions move and whereabouts and possibly give them orders, which means one of the members of this group could possibly be there. Yama said as he made his statement. I see this changes everything, if I go there alone and attempt to overthrow their dictatorship, they will immediately know its me, and since they know where I am from they will immediately take my attack as an act of war on behalf of Yamagakure, and another world war could possibly be waged. Raido X said rubbing his chin. We will have to start underground then and find a way to influence this war without being in it directly, meaning we will have to have an extra pair of eyes within that city to micro manage how things work there. Raido X said as he began to form a plan. Right now your talking Yama said. There plenty of things about Raido that bothered him, first he was limited for being human despite the power he did possess which was considered inhuman, however Raido's ability to plot and plan and willingness to learn and adapt, made Yama respect him greatly, and even actually like him. A first for an entity who thought of humans are thoughtless violent creatures. In order to do this we must first create out game plan and upon entering the city study how it works and what happens, once there we can install our game plan, and slowly build our own militia which will stand as a resistance to the faction, the people will find lost hop in this militia and rearm themselves to stand and fight for what was rightly for theres, and tak eit back. Raido had a thought about a lost technique he had never used, and thought of how it could be best used for this situation. Raido looked at Yama and said 4 words out loud that caused a smile to appear on the face of Yama. The Six Paths of Pain, I could create my own version and effectively make that the resistance, they will stand against the faction and defeat them or hold them off, and win over the people. These people who have lost hope over the years will see the successful tactics of the Six Paths and ask to join, and will want to be apart of it, this will inspire them to battle as well and rekindle their warrior spirit. Raido X said as he grinned. Raido's intelligence was beginning to seep from his mind as this was the perfect tactic to influence the war without getting involved directly, not only would Raido be able to affect this war, but he would be able to avoid the spotlight of that damned group. The Six Paths allowed him the vision of all Six or just one at a time, which worked more toward his favor than not. First we need to acquire bodies, as you know the Six Paths needs bodies and your Chakra Rods in order to work, and then we can focus on how we make our move from there. Question is do we use bodies that we gather there, or do we use the ones we can find in our own homeland, and use them there to have the element of surprise. Raido X said as he rubbed his chin. We gather them here and store them in the Naraka Path for quick storage. Yama said as he looked at Raido. In this battle Raido I must tell you, many will die at your hands and when they die you know what happens to them, some of them will deserve to be there others of them won't you will have to decide who suffers this fate and who does not. As of today once we start this mission you will Judge, Jury and the Executioner..... You must administer your mercy and wrath as you see fit. In short, Raido you will basically be responsible for a Mass Genocide and murder. Yama said giving Raido a cold glance. Raido killed a few men in his time, and did so without hesistation, but these days with every person he killed sent to Naraka, he was mindful of who he killed as not all deserved to be trapped there. Death is but a luxury, was the quote that echoed in Raido's head as he remebered Yama's lesson as he looked back and said.. I Accept. Good Yama said, now let me show you the Truth of the Naraka Realm, so you have an idea just of what actually happens there, There is no horror of this world or the next one that can match the one's you are about to witness. You will see why men often choose death over punishment... The Naraka As Raido transported himself to the Naraka he expected to see nothing short of what he already saw, with his mind protectd by Yama he would not fall prey to the dementia effct the realm is know to have on its visitors, he landed on the water, where many pillars stood for mils and without end streched on for eternity. The sight on its own was tempting to see if there was more down the stretch of the vision but he remained focused, however as Yama flew him deeper into the Realm the landscape seemed to change, and a formatons of cavevs began to appear, stone faces plauged them all as each face was the face of those whose souls Raido wisked away to this world. Within each face was a large mouth that placed them in a pit of their own suffering, some were ungodly hot, and others were ungodly cold. The screams of those placed could be heard and echoed throughtout the caves, as the scream soon feel on deaf ears. Death would not save them, nor would life or forgiveness. This is the Naraka, Raido and everyone you kill whether on purpose, design or accident are sent here. I want you to remember that each time you go to kill someone, their life is literally hanging in the balance. I will eventually judge the souls of those here to see if the punishment fits the crime, if so they will be cleansed and released by way of the Demonic Statue, if not they will resume their daily punishments until the years of damnantion and service in the realm is done. Yama said calmly, almot if such violence and blood shed was casual. but to him this was everyday as the judge of the dead. Raido who looked over the area had come to learn to desensitize himself of violence , as a shinobi his was apart of the game, and the lives now on the ine would simply wind up being collatereal, If Yama was right he could sue the statue itself to rview the true judgement of the souls and from there free them or punish them some more. Looks like I better be mindful of how I act and approach situations, I would hate to accidently kill the wrong man, and condemn hijm to an eternal life of punishement, but if everyone has dukkha wh0se to say who isnt truly deserving of being punished. not to mention the children of this faction, if it comes down to it I will kill all who are allied with this faction. You and the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path can sort them out later. Raido X said a hint of regret in his voice. In order to truly free the oppressed people no remnant of the faction could left to plant seed to grow and start what it tried to finish. Their stay in Naraka would be short and the punishments would not be as severe, although they would still suffer a great deal. Raido X said with no sentiment in his voice. Sometimes the choice was not always between right and wrong and god evil, but the choice of the lesser of two evils. in this case all Raido could offer was a moment of solace before something worse than hell made itself known. Despite his neutral ways Raido had become numb of feelings and emotions toward other, he did what he had to do and came to find out outside of his family he cared about little. A family. Raido thought something so beauty but was an ugly weakness, a blemish on him as he would have enemies who would relish in destroying them to get to him, Raido did the best he could to stay off the radar, and keep his family safe entrusting Kaname to watch over his family. Trust, another funny word that meant so little to the world today, betrayal was at an all time high and the stakes couldn't be any worse for wear than what Raido was about to endure and place on others. However this would not deter Raido from what needed to be done, he instaed moved forward with the same confident smile as he started his journey toward this village. He knew the risk of failure, but he also knew the promise of success, and that was enough to give him the drive he needed to move forward.